Distraction
by Silverneko9lives0
Summary: Light is getting distracted by L's love life. Slight crack. LxSunako. If you go technical, Sunako would be a college student during Death Note-she's 15 in 2000, and DN takes place in 2004...


_**Distraction**_

_Takes place during the T'oh University days. L and Light are in all the same classes, but don't sit next to each other. Instead, L sits a few feet away from Light and our antagonist notices something during a science class that they have with the Scariest Girl in Tokyo, straight from Mori High. Slight crack…_

Light walked in a few minutes behind L. He looked at the dark haired man, sitting in that oh, so strange position.

L was the only one in the class who dared to sit next to _her_. Light had heard rumors from around the city of the scariest girl in Tokyo, apparently named Sunako Nakahara.

He watched them carefully. L said something to her and Nakahara-san nodded her head earnestly. He wondered if he could get closer…

Light stood, with the excuse to get a tissue from the box on the Professor's desk—he hadn't come in yet.

"…Actually, if we could get hard evidence on who Kira is, maybe handwriting or something of the like…" Nakahara-san said.

_So their discussing the case, _Light thought. He grabbed a few tissues and walked back.

"…Really? DNA is good, but for that, a suspect is needed—along with evidence…" L kept talking.

Light caught a glimpse of their expressions. Both were wide eyed and extremely engrossed in their conversation to even notice him.

Neither of them noticed the professor walk into the room.

"Nakahara-kun, Hideki-kun," the two of them stopped talking and began to pay attention to the lecture. Light glanced at them from his seat. L gently pressed something against her hand and Nakahara-san took it. She glanced at him briefly before opening the note and reading its contents.

She gave L a quick nod and passed another note to him.

Light tried not to scoff—it was far too typical of a high school style romance. _How cute, L-chan's got a crush._

An hour later, the classroom filed out, but Light noticed that L, who usually stalked off, muttering under his breath about imbeciles and the like, had stayed and waited for Sunako to finish putting her things together before accompanying her out of the classroom.

Light watched them from outside the classroom as they walked down the hall together, resuming their conversation.

"…That's mean," Nakahara-san said. "I may like horror movies and slashers but…"

_Change of topic from the case to horror. L what exactly do you like?_

Light kept a steady distance away from L and Nakahara-san, lest L figured out he was spying on them. They walked off campus, down to the nearest coffee shop.

_So he asked her to go get coffee? Yeah, I wonder if this is his first crush…that might be why it's so childish…_

Light walked home, thinking of what he noticed.

"What's up with you, Light?" Ryuk said, coming up behind him. Light muttered incoherently under his breath.

"Ryuk, I've got a job for you," Light said. Ryuk glanced at Light curiously.

"And what would that be?"

Light smirked.

~Three Days Later~

_1 AM—L calls Sunako when he should be working on the case, eating sushi. He and Sunako talk about Hitchcock's movies (who's Hitchcock?)._

_2:30 AM—L finally lets Sunako go and gets back to work…he's not working: drawing a portrait of Sunako (poor guy…)_

_3 AM—L finally falls asleep, keeps muttering "Sunako-chan" as he does. Stuffed marshmallows in his mouth for fun (I was bored). Laughed when he woke up choking on said marshmallows._

Light looked at Ryuk, then back at the report. "Poor guy's got it bad, but…seriously…marshmallows, Ryuk?"

"I said I was bored."

"Pity he didn't die on marshmallows…that'd be funny."

_8 PM—picks Sunako up at her mansion—_

"Mansion?!"

"Yeah, apparently her aunt's a huge celebrity."

—_and they go to a French restaurant. He sits like a normal person. Complements Sunako several times, making her blush. She's pretty cute for a human._

L set the report down. "Wow…poor guy…he's definitely wrapped around her finger."

"Are you going to kill her?"

"He may be my enemy, but I'm not that mean. I've had crushes on girls before. I'm gonna see what happens next…"

~2 Weeks Later~

Light sat in his cell. "Ryuuzaki," he said. "Where are you?"

"He's out, Light-kun."

"Ha! Must be on a date," Light muttered. "Jerk! I'm locked up and he's going on dates with Nakahara-san! He's a big, fat jerk!"

"…Light, are you feeling okay?"

Light sat on the bed and began kicking his legs. "L and Sunako sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

The door opened just as he finished the chant. L came inside, glaring at him. "How the hell do you know?"

Light grinned mischievously. "I got my ways."

L slammed the door shut.

"Spill," Matsuda snapped. "Who's Sunako-chan?"

"Just a girl in my major. She's really weird…"

"Weirder than—hey! OW!"

"This is going to count against you, Light—ten percent, you hear me! _Ten percent!_"

_Click._

Light blinked; then shrugged. "Whatever…"

~3 Months Later~

"I thought you were going to kill him."

"I was," Light said, "But it seems mean to now…"

"You could always kill her too."

"But then, her aunt will send huge funds to find Kira and send her his head on a platter. You don't know the Nakahara family, Ryuk. They are damn scary. They're worse than Shinigami and Sunako's a Kappa."

Ryuk shrugged.

"Either way I'm in a bind…"

"That's true…"

"Light Yagami!" Light looked out the window and down at the police officer. "You're under arrest for the murders of various criminals and playing god."

"HOW THE HELL…"

"Er…about that…"

"Ryuk…"

"Igavethedeathnotetosunakochan."

Light's mouth dropped. "You gave the Death Note to WHO!?!"

"She seemed crazier than you, so…"

"But she's L's girlfriend!"

Ryuk took out his own Death Note. "They're going to kill you anyway…"

Light lunged at the Shinigami, trying to grab the Death Note from him. But all that the police saw was Light wrestling with air…

So…instead of going to jail, Light ended up at the funny farm and died of a heart attack a few days later.

Curse L and his stupid distractions!


End file.
